Love Knows No Gender
by mialuver4
Summary: Bella Swan has a coven of 6, and they move to Forks and meet the Cullens. There is something different about Bella's coven, though. They're a bit… different. AU/OOC/canon couples.
1. Evil Love

Judged

Summary: Bella Swan has a coven of 6, and they move to Forks and meet the Cullens. There is something different about Bella's coven, though. They're a bit… different.

Chapter 1: Evil Love

_Uh-oh. 5…4…3…2…1…_My door burst open. Two blurs leapt at me.

"BELLA!!! TIME TO GET DRESSED FOR FORKS HIGH!!" Leila squealed. I groaned. School. Bleh.

Leila has luscious honey-blonde hair, a small, but curvy body, and eyes to match her hair. She was a Hollywood up-and-coming starlet when she was changed in 1920, so she has that sort of shy, but highly noticeable beauty. She's posing as a Junior, like Gabriella and me, and her power is deceiving people and creating illusions.

"Don't we need to hunt first?!" I whined. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No, you just worry about showering, and me an' Leila will choose your clothes. _Apuro! _Oh, and go get the others up!" Gabriella smiled lovingly at Leila, then shooed me out.

Gabriella had wavy brown- red hair (which looks like mine) and a tall body with huge breasts. Her face is so very beautiful, and she knows it. **(A/N think ****Sofía Vergara from Modern Family)** She was living in Colombia when she was changed in the 1960's. She loves children to death, and loves her vampiric life. Her power is forcing people to do what she wants.

I went to the boys' rooms. I covered my eyes, (you don't want to know what happened!) and walked into their room. I heard a deep, throaty chuckle, and got hit by a pillow.

"No worries, sis. We got decent five seconds before you walked in." my brother Gabriel said.

Gabriel has hair matching both mine and Gabriella's, so we lucked out, and we can pretend to be related siblings. His eyes were more brown than gold, the normal color. He is built like a tank, but not overweight. He was on the S.S. Titanic, when I found him and turned him. He and Jayden are posing as seniors, and his power is invisibility.

"Unfortunately." I heard Jayden mutter.

"Gross!" I yelped.

Jayden has short black hair and is mixed-race (black and white). He is lean, but still muscular, just nowhere near Gabriel's size. I met him in Chicago in 1890, and he had almost drowned in a freezing lake, but I saved him. Both he and Gabriel are very handsome and always get a lot of attention wherever we go. His power is teleportation.

I left their room, and walked to Riley's. I opened the door and walked to her bed and nudged her awake.

"Riley, sweetie, time to get up." I cooed.

She sat up and smiled up at me. Riley had straight, glossy, dark brown hair and pure, deep brown eyes. She, like Jayden, is mixed, so they can pretend to be siblings. She is a pure vampire, but can sleep and eat, and cause others to do that as well. I created her for Gabriella and Leila to "have" in 2004, and she's 6.

"Hi, Bella. Are my clothes ready?" She was so cute! I looked to her dresser, and sure enough, clothing appeared. I told her to shower, then I left to take a shower.

Let me explain my powers. My first is creating and dismantling things, which creates or destroys anything, which is how Riley came to us. Gabriella really wanted a kid, so I created one. I can make anything from clothes to cars; even money! My other power is a shield; both mental and physical. My shield also absorbs other powers.

My shower didn't last too long, so I hopped out and got dressed. I wore a really cute navy blue dress that flaunted my figure, and high black heels. I left my hair down. I am average height with a -not to be conceited or anything- but an amazing figure. I am the oldest vampire ever. I remember I was born a vampire, grew until I was eighteen, then stopped, like Riley will eventually. I created a few other vampires thoughtlessly, which started the whole race of vampires.

I walked downstairs while bringing Riley down the stairs, and waited for the rest of my family. It was a cloudy day, apparently normal for Forks. Once we were all downstairs, we got into our respective cars: Jayden and Gabriel in one, Leila and Gabriella in one, and Riley and I in another. We drove to the school, and all the schools- elementary, middle, and high- were all near to each other, so we went ,with Riley tagging along, to get our schedules.

As we breezed in, an old-ish lady gaped at us.

"Hello, we are the Swans, a Mann, and a Sanders." I pointed to the respective people as I said their names. "We are new, and need our schedules," I announced. The old lady shakily gave us our schedules, and we left. We went to sit in the open courtyard and talk, and then we smelled a familiar scent. Vampires.


	2. I Go To The Barn Because I Like The

**Judged**

**Summary: Bella Swan has a coven of 6, and they move to Forks and meet the Cullens. There is something different about Bella's coven, though. They're a bit… different.**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so just go a bit easy on me, okay? The titles of the chapters are song titles that may not have anything to do with the content of the chapter. The title "Evil Love" is a song from the Phineas and Ferb episode 'Chez Platypus'. It's adorable.**

**Oh, and the Spanish in the last chapter –apuro- means "hurry" in Latin American Spanish.**

**Anyhoo, onto the story. Oh, and I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

Chapter 2: I Go To The Barn Because I Like The

Five vampires climbed out of a silver Volvo. **(A/N Bella's coven is 10x more beautiful than Rosalie, so they are the most beautiful coven in the world. I am also not describing the Cullens. If you're reading twilight fanfiction, chances are you're obsessed with twilight, and you know what they look like.)** They saw us, and walked over. Both of our covens looked at one another in shock. I mean, what are the odds of two vegetarian covens living in the same cities?

"Hi, we are the Cullens. I'm Alice, this is my husband Jasper, that's Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward." The one called Alice said.

"We are the Swans, a Mann, and a Sanders. I'm Bella, this is Gabriella and Leila, Jayden and Gabriel, and Riley, Gabriella and Leila's daughter." I explained.

"Daughter? You changed a child?!" Rosalie demanded.

"No. I created her. One of my powers is creating anything and everything I could ever want. Do any of you have powers?" I asked.

Three of them had powers, it turned out, and Rosalie couldn't take her eyes off of me and Riley. I felt a quick flash of pain, and right then, I could see the future, read emotions, and read minds. **(A/N Whenever she gets a power, it multiplies in potency, like an upgrade. I accidentally left it out of the last chapter. Sorry!)**

_A daughter? A child? That Bella could give me a child of my own? Oh I hope she would. I would love one. The only annoying thing about them is that they are prettier than me. –Rosalie_

_Damn! Look at those foxes! If I didn't have my Rosie… -Emmet_

_No emotions from them. They could be dangerous. Although, they are really beautiful, even more so than Rosalie! –Jasper_

_My visions are blocked, and I have no idea why! Are they…together? Like Gabriella and Leila and Jayden and Gabriel? Do they actually enjoy that? –Alice_

_Bella is the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered. –Edward_

"Rosalie, I probably could. Emmet, I don't even know what to say. Jasper, I have a shield, both mental and physical. Alice, yes they are, and they are very much in love, just as much as you and Jasper. So don't judge." I smiled shyly at Edward. "I also have the ability to absorb powers." They seemed impressed.

"You seem very powerful. Would you like to get together and talk in a more… safe environment?" Alice asked. We realized that we were at a school full of humans.

"Sure thing. How's now?" I asked, smiling at Gabriella.

"How…" Jasper trailed off.

"Gabriella can do it." I said. They looked at us in wonder. We stood up and walked to the office.

"Um, Ms. Cope?" Gabriella asked the secretary, "We all need to go home, and you need to tell our teachers that we are excused, okay?"

"Yes," Ms. Cope said in a trance. We walked out of the office, smiling all the way.

The Cullens stared at Gabriella.

"What? We Colombians are very persuasive." She winked at them. "We'll follow you to your home."

The whole time, Rosalie had been staring at me and Riley.

"Hi, Rosalie. I was wondering if you'd like to hold Riley when we get to your home. She's six, for your information." I said to her.

"I-I'd like that." She stuttered. We all climbed into our cars and we followed behind them. My family didn't question me. They trusted me with everything they had.

*

**A/N you all know how the Cullen house looks like, so I'm not explaining it. Or Carlisle and Esme's appearances. Okay?)**

As we pulled up, Riley gasped.

"That house is almost as nice as ours!" she exclaimed. We giggled and got out of the car.

"We called our father, Carlisle, and he'll be home in two minutes." Emmet told us. We walked to the door. "Mom! We have guests!" he called.

"Emmet, why are you bringing people into our home without warning me fi- oh hello! I am Esme." A woman said coming down the stairs. Jasper introduced us, and we settled into their living room.

The door opened. A man, who I assumed was Carlisle walked in.

"Oh, hello, you must be the new coven. I am Carlisle." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I introduced us, and Carlisle asked the first question.

"How old are you all?"

"Um, well Gabriella is 50, Leila is 90, Gabriel is 98, Riley is 6, Jayden is 120, and I am too old to count. I remember dinosaurs. You see, I was born a vampire, and I stopped ageing at 18, which will also happen to Riley. I have a lot of powers. I absorb vampire's powers, I can create matter, and I have a physical and mental shield. I created five vampires at first, but we all separated, although we keep in touch.

"Our coven is very powerful. With my powers, Gabriel's invisibility, Jayden's teleportation, Gabriella's persuasion, Riley's sleeping power, and Leila's deceiving and creating illusions, we are virtually invincible. Believe me, others have tried to get us, but we subdued them. We are the most powerful coven in history, apart from my first one."

Carlisle's eyes about bugged out of his head, as were his family's.

"You're old." Emmet said. Rosalie smacked the back of his head and Esme looked appalled. I just laughed.

"I am. I can also do anything I wish to." I smiled mischievously.

"Prove it!" he said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Make a Lamborghini!" a Lamborghini appeared.

"Fly!" Alice squealed. I flew, and lifted her up.

"Show me the civil war." Jasper said. I used Leila's borrowed power and showed it to him.

"Make a child." Rosalie whispered.

"Rosalie, honey, you really need to think this over. It's like having a real child. You carry it for 9 months, and you have to give birth. You'll need to wait until you're about to graduate, and I will. You have my word." I explained. She nodded.

"Change your appearance." Carlisle said. I changed myself into a 10 year old girl with green eyes and black hair, then I was a Persian cat, then I was a small sapling, then I was back to myself again.

"Leila creates the illusion of non-sparkling skin so we can go out into sunlight. I think she'd be willing to do that for you all, as well, if you'd like." I said.

"That would be lovely." Esme smiled appreciatively.

"Play a piano." Edward said.

I created a piano, and then played Claire De Lune on it. I vaporized the piano and sat back onto the couch.

"That's my favorite song" Edward whispered.

"Mine too," I said.

We sat there, just staring at one another, until Riley piped up.

"I'm hungry, Aunt Bella." She announced.

"What would you like, hun?" I asked.

"Mac 'n cheese!" She squealed.

A bowl of mac n' cheese appeared in front of her. She dug in.

The Cullens told us their life stories, and why they were changed. Rosalie's were sad, and I realized why she wanted a child so badly. Her best friend had one, and she was changed in the mindset 'have children, be happy', but she never got to live it out. Poor Alice, as well. Not knowing anything of her human life.

"Alice, if you'd like, I can try and find out about your past life." I offered.

"Oh, would you? That'd be lovely! But how would you?" She asked.

"I picked up a power of looking into people's pasts a while back, but we'll need a quiet place to do so. Just say the word, and I'll help. That offer extends to all of you, if you so wish it.' I said.

They smiled at me kindly. Well, except for Edward. He practically drooled. I giggled, and Jayden noticed Edward and squeezed me tight and glared at him. I shot him a look.

"So, um, not to be rude or anything," Jasper started, "But who of you are together? It's a bit hard to tell."

"Oh, well, I am with Jayden, Leila is with Gabriella, Riley is and will never be with anyone, as I say, and Bella here is alone, but is our coven leader." Gabriel explained.

Carlisle's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Unfortunately, Leila noticed. She is very stubborn and protective of her love.

"Don't look so shocked. I love Gabriella, and she loves me, so why judge? It's the same as you and your mate, just a slight difference. And we can do all the same things you can while in love, so don't sit there and pass judgments. Love knows no genders." Leila snapped, the grabbed Gabriella in a passionate kiss defiantly.

_Hot! –Emmet_

_I didn't mean it like that! I was just surprised. I've never heard of this before in vampires. –Carlisle_

"Leila, _miel_, he didn't mean it like that. Let it go, _mi amor_." Gabriella soothed. Leila seemed content after that.

"Yeah, Lei, he was just surprised." I said.

Riley yawned.

"I think it's bedtime for the little one!" Gabriella cooed.

We all stood. We thanked them and all shook hands, and Carlisle apologized to Leila aloud. When Edward and I shook hands, I felt an electrical charge run through me. I met his eyes, and they stared back at me with adoration. I felt, for the first time in my life, liked… loved even.

_I think I now believe in love at first sight –Edward_

I gasped. Then put my number on a created piece of paper and handed it to him. 'Call me', it said. I winked at him, picked up Riley, and walked out.

Once we got in the car, Gabriella looked at me with a knowing smile.

"What? It's nothing." I persisted.

"Aye, _hermana_, don't give me any of that _mierda_. We Colombians know love when we see it. _No lo niegue. Usted lo adora._ _Y está en el amor apasionado profundo con usted. _" she said.

I smiled to myself. Love? Was it really love? I had never experienced love, besides the love of my family, of course. I didn't know what love was.

"What is love?" I asked my family.

"Feeling butterflies in your stomach when you see them." Leila smiled at Gabriella lovingly.

"Always wanting to be near them, no matter what." Gabriella smiled back at her.

"Overlooking flaws, if any." Jayden grabbed Gabriel's hand.

"Never wanting to watch your love walk away from you, even if only a few feet." Gabriel rested his hear on Jayden's shoulder.

_I need to watch for those signs when I'm with him._ I thought to myself.

Edward was very handsome, but that's all I knew about him. Hopefully, I could figure out his favorite things, and his least favorite. Being surrounded by people that love each other takes a toll on your happiness sometimes. But soon, I could have a love. And I am definitely ready.

**So that was chapter two. What did you guys think? Should I make an EPOV chapter soon? The song from the title is by Band of Horses, and it is one of my very favorite songs.**

**Spanish is my favorite language and I'm putting it into my story. Here it is:**

**Miel- honey**

**Mi amor- my love**

**Hermana- sister**

**No lo niegue. Usted lo adora- do not deny it. You love him.**

**Y está en el amor apasionado profundo con usted. - and he is in deep passionate love with you.**

**So that's it. I really want more reviews, guys I have 2 now. So pleeeease review and tell me what's up, like if you even like it.**


	3. Somebody Told Me

**Judged**

**Summary: Bella Swan has a coven of 6, and they move to Forks and meet the Cullens. There is something different about Bella's coven, though. They're a bit… different.**

**Hey guys its chapter 3!! So, as of 5:11 eastern time on April 18****th****, I have a grand total of five reviews. I would really like people to review and tell me anything I ought to do better. It's my first attempt at anything of this nature, and I want to make sure I'm doing this right, so tell your friends!! :) I'd like at least 15 reviews before a new chapter. Or close to that even. I am flexible…**

**I'm sorry about the ****really ****long wait, but without like any support, it was not very motivating. **

**This chapter's title is "Somebody Told Me" by the killers. You should listen to it to get in the mood I'm in when I wrote this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Somebody Told Me**

**EPOV:**

As soon as I laid eyes on Bella swan, I knew. Her skin was like porcelain china, her hair, a lovely deep brown. And her face… like an angel's. Don't even get me started on her voice.

She was so kind, as well. She gave her sisters a child, offered Rosalie, a vampire she hadn't known for long, a child, and told Alice she'd help figure out her past.

Her past astounded me. And I thought my life was chosen for me! She was literally born into this life, with no other options. When she talked about her past, her eyes looked sad. I'm sure it would be hard, being a vampire for your whole life. Never sleeping, never eating, and never going out into sunlight. No friends, well not until she created a few more vampires so she wouldn't be lonely. I'm sure I'd do the same in that situation.

She was beautiful.

She loved her family.

She amazed me with everything I had.

When she gave me her number and winked at me, I almost fainted. She liked me! She really liked me.

Of course, though, I love her

I love her.

_I love her._

I love her!

I don't normally believe in love at first sight, but today was an exception.

Her family was… interesting… to say the least. Just like Carlisle, I had never heard of such an occurrence of same-sex mating. Leila seemed very protective of her love, and Jayden seemed very protective of Bella. Upon first glance, I'd have assumed they were together, if it weren't for Jayden holding hands with Gabriel.

When he pulled Bella closer and glared at me, jealousy flashed through me. I wanted to rip Jayden's arm off, grab Bella, and take her and her beautiful self away with me.

I knew it sounded rash, but it was true. I loved my Bella, and she would have to be with me always. I know that sounded creepy and stalker-ish, but I was so in love, nothing that petty mattered. I was hers, and hopefully, if she'd allow it, she'd be mine.

When my Bella's coven left our house and were a few miles out, the family broke out in conversations about what had just happened.

"A child? Oh, Esme! Could you imagine it? A child of my own? Oh, I love Bella already. But I am a bit worried to be around the women..." started Rosalie

"Yes, Rose, that'd be amazing! I know that's all you want in life. The women only have eyes for each other, dear, just like you and Emmet, so there's no reason to be worried." Ah, Esme, always so kind and helpful.

"They don't seem like a threat to me, Jasper, but I could be wrong. They seem kind and loving, but that is like what the Voltouri do. Their powers are astonishing, especially that one, Bella's." Carlisle had no idea how amazing she really was.

"I think they can be trusted, Carlisle, and Edward definitely agrees. I mean, the whole time we were near Bella, all he did was stare. He said two sentences, Carlisle, two!" Jasper said, and I growled at him. I wasn't staring the whole time, was I? Hopefully I didn't scare her away. She did give me her number, so it looked good.

"They were hot! Especially once I knew that they were lesbians! That is so hot! That Bella was a fox, Edward." Emmet boomed. I viciously glared at him. That's my Bella! He immediately recoiled. "Eddie, dude, I was joking. A fox for you, not anyone else. Calm down!"

"I know, Emmet, I'm sorry. I just..."

"Don't know what to feel?" Esme offered.

"Yes, thank you mother." I smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make."

My family smiled at me, and I went up to my room and got out my cell phone. I dialed the number and hung up five times before I had the guts to actually go through with it.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hello?"_

I cleared my throat. "Um, hey Bella, its, uh, ed-Edward."

"_Oh, um, hi Edward. Listen, Edward, now is really not the best time to talk for me, and I apologize sincerely." _She said.

"Ah, uhm, well, okay, Bella. Are you safe? Or do I need to come over and help with anything?" I asked.

"No Edward, I just have something I need to deal with. See you tomorrow, yeah?" She rushed out really fast.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Thanks Edward! Kisses! Bye!" she called and hung up.

I slowly put my phone down, and for the rest of the night, I wondered why she couldn't talk. Was the Voltouri there? Was she just leading me on? I didn't know what to do.

_Edward, _Alice thought, _I'm sure she's fine. Don't worry._

I could do that. Don't worry. Worry? Me? No. Bella can take care of herself; I mean she is the love of my life! I would wait until tomorrow.

*

It was a cloudy Friday in Forks, but it was okay because I would see my Bella. I rushed through my shower, threw my clothes, courtesy of Alice, on, and flew down the stairs.

Esme smiled kindly at me when I was downstairs.

"Anxious to see Bella?" Esme asked knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

_Yes! _Alice thought in her squeaky inner voice.

I was restless, and had quite a bit of time on my hands, so I sat down onto my piano bench.

I played Esme and Carlisle's song.

I played Claire de Lune.

I played Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

I played a bunch of songs I knew from memory, and then, as I took a break, a short clip of a melody came bouncing through my brain. I had never heard that song, of that I was sure. Quickly, I grabbed a blank music sheet and started writing down what I had thought to be the correct melody. I thought more of Bella as I wrote it. The melody kept playing out in my mind, and I wrote it out as fast as it came.

I played the melody. Esme flitted over to me and sat next to me.

_I like it, sweetie. What is it? _She thought.

"A new song. I just thought of it." I said.

_It is very beautiful._

I kept playing. Esme was right. It was a very beautiful song. And I knew that it was for my Bella. Ah. _My Bella. _I liked the certain ring that it had.

After too long, it was school time. I rushed out to the car, but my siblings were too slow. I ran to their rooms and started banging on their doors to make them hurry up.

"Edward, stop that! We are coming!" Rosalie hissed.

I ran back to get into the car, and I waited for my family to get in. After what seemed like forever, they got in.

_Sheesh, Edward, excited much? _Jasper thought, after feeling my emotion. _And nervous too. This Bella girl has got you in a tizzy, ay?_

I ignored him. Nothing could bring me down.

We drove into the school parking lot and I was about to explode when I saw Bella. But what I saw deterred me. There was another male, with his ARM around her shoulders. Bella was mine! I was pissed.

_Jesus, Edward! Tone down your anger!_ Jasper thought harshly. My extreme emotions made his just as mad as I was.

We climbed out of the car. The Swans/ Mann/Sanders saw us and waved us over. We walked over to them.

_Cool it, Edward. We'll ask all about it when we get there, okay?_ Alice thought.

I nodded. I NEEDED to know what was up.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped.

"Hey!" Bella gushed back. "Oh, guys, this is Dick, I mean Richard." She said seemingly annoyed with his presence. _Yes!_

This so-called "Richard" smirked at me.

_Damn, Bella is hot! She should just give in already…_ I almost murdered him on the spot.

"Actually, it's Rick. Dr. Rick. I'm studying to be a doctor at UW, but I came down to visit Bella." He squeezed her arm. She shook out from under it.

"Dick, stop it." She growled. Emmet started laughing.

"Sorry… just… really… funny. You've called him that before." He wheezed.

"She does that a lot!" Leila giggled.

"It's Rick!" he barked at Bella. I almost growled at him. No one raises their voice at my Bella.

"Ah, sorry, I don't know why I keep doing that. You just look like such a Dick to me." Bella retorted. Emmet burst out laughing again.

"Oh, Bells, you are too funny! We should keep this one around!" He somehow got out between cackles.

Dick growled. "Whatever, Bella. I'm so glad you invited me to school with you." He smirked at me yet again.

"EW, Dick, as if! You followed me. I never have, and never will be interested in you. If you don't leave right this minute, I will burn you to a crisp." She threatened. "I am going to go now, and if I get home and you're there, you're dead." She stormed off, grabbing me on her way. She looked beautiful angry.

_Angry sex is the best, bro._ Emmet thought raucously. His mind went to him and Rosalie… together when she was mad. Ugh.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry about dragging you along. I just didn't want to be around him for any longer! He really bothers me…" she trailed off. She looked beautiful apologizing.

"No, Bella it's fine. His thoughts really got to me." I rushed out.

"You too, huh? He is always all over me! I can't stand it. He's the reason why I couldn't talk last night. Hopefully he'll get the message this time." She said.

"He will. I'm sure of it, and if not, hell, I'll tell him myself." I said, but I was shocked. I barely ever cursed.

"Aww, Edward," she cooed. "You're so sweet!" her eyes turned mischievous.

She turned and pinned me up against the wall.

"You're so helpful. Go out with me to dinner tonight? We can take my car…" she whispered sexily into my ear.

"I, uh," I gulped. What was this woman doing to me? "I-I'd love that. Wha-what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7." She kissed the corner of my mouth, winked at me, and walked away.

_Dayum! _Emmet thought.

_The lust coming off of that man… _Jasper thought.

My breath whooshed out. A woman kisses the edge of my mouth, and I stutter and squeak like a pubescent high school boy. What was going on with me?

**Well, how was it? I know people are reading this story, but why only 7 reviewed? ****60**** hits, 40 visitors, and only ****7**** reviews. Geez. Is it really bad? TELL ME! **

**There was a Fired up! reference in there. I hope you caught it. Also, is it okay to recommend other people's stories to readers? Just wondering…**

**Any ideas for this story? I'm not sure how I want to proceed…**

**PLEEEEEASE review!! That's what I live for!!**


	4. Lisztomania

**Judged**

**Summary: Bella Swan has a coven of 6, and they move to Forks and meet the Cullens. There is something different about Bella's coven, though. They're a bit… different.**

**Hey guys its chapter 4! Finally! (I'm sure you all are saying "what the hell is she still on here for? BOO!").**

**I'm sorry about the ****really ****long wait, but without like any support, it was not very motivating. I was so ready for like 20 reviews, and people giving me ideas or suggestions, but only one said anything about the chapter! *sigh* anyways…**

**Ooh! I've decided to put the lyrics for songs at the beginning/middle/end or wherever!**

**The chapter is titled "Lisztomania" by Phoenix. BEST. SONG. EVAAAAA! Seriously, dudes. Listen to it!**

**Chapter 4: Lisztomania**

_So sentimental_

_Not sentimental no!_

_Romantic not disgusting yet_

_Darling I'm down and lonely_

_When with the fortunate only_

_I've been looking for something else_

_Do let do let do let jugulate do let do let do_

_Let's go slowly, discouraged,_

_Distant from other interests_

_On your favorite weekend ending_

_This love's for gentlemen only_

_That's with the fortunate only_

_No I gotta be someone else_

_These days it comes it comes it comes_

_It comes it comes and goes_

_Lisztomania_

_Think less but see it grow_

_Like a riot, like a riot, oh!_

_I'm not easily offended_

_It's not hard to let it go_

_From a mess to the masses_

_(repeat)_

_Follow, misguide, stand still_

_Disgust, discourage_

_On this precious weekend ending_

_This love's for gentlemen only_

_Wealthiest gentlemen only_

_And now that you're lonely_

_Do let do let do let jugulate do let do let do_

_Let's go slowly, discouraged_

_We'll burn the pictures instead_

_When it's all over we can barely discuss_

_For one minute only_

_Not with the fortunate only_

_Thought it could have been something else_

_These days it comes it comes it comes_

_It comes it comes and goes_

_Lisztomania_

_Think less but see it grow_

_Like a riot, like a riot, oh!_

_I'm not easily offended_

_It's not hard to let it go_

_From a mess to the masses_

**(BPOV)**

I blew out a gust of air I didn't know I was holding in. being immortal and all, I didn't need to breathe, but I had picked up certain habits like that along my life.

I know I am beautiful, but I didn't know where all that confidence came from! Edward is so handsome, and had I not been able to read his mind, I'd never had done that. His thoughts were still dazzled!

I listened in on my family's thoughts.

_Aye! He is _still _reeling! You go, chica! _–Gabriella

_The fun we could have with that man… _-Jayden

_Bella _actually_ looks happy right now! That's a rare sight. _–Leila

Was she right? Was I really not happy? I felt happy. I had it all. A loving family, money, looks, and immortality. But, just about all of my family, save Riley, were _together _together. I had longed for a mate, but had put it on hold when I gained a family.

I needed a drink. Of hard liquor. Hard enough to stun me. Now.

I quickly whipped out my cell phone and hit speed dial # 726 **(spells SAM)**.

"Hello?" a crazy, hectic voice answered. "Bella Swan, is that you? Not that I am thrilled to be hearing from you, but to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ahhh Sam. Always knew how to cheer me up.

"Hey babe. I need some new drink. I'm all out!" I pouted

"yeesh, calm your ass down!" she exclaimed, then mumbled "crazy bitch! Always needing more..."

"Sweetie, I can hear you."

"Oh shit… you can, can't ya? Damn sorry girlie, I forgot that we're both vampies!" she was squealing by the end.

Her excitement was… odd. She loved being a vampire. She had told me time and time again that it was the best thing she'd ever had happen to her. She was always happy and bubbly. She was literally moving every second of every day, and I loved her for it.

She had been a bartender in NYC when she accidentally wrapped her car around a tree. We girls had been hunting when Gabriella smelled the blood and raced after the scent. I tackled her before she could get too close.

Sam had begged me to make her better. I had no choice. I bit her, and after three days, she awoke. She fell in love with this life.

After her newborn phase, Sam met a man named Jimmy. He too was a vampire, but he awoke alone, and had no idea what he was. Sam fell, and she fell hard.

But Jimmy fell harder. A week after they'd met, he proposed. They left us and moved to Europe. We chatted often.

Sam's power was making the best drinks, and Jimmy's was teleportation. Sam found a way to make an alcoholic beverage that could make any vampire drunk. She runs a business, and with Jimmy's power, he could send the alcohol anywhere, and their business was booming.

I loved those two.

"Sam, focus, honey. I need your hubby to send me his strongest rum. Three bottles."

"Uh-oh, is it that time of the month again, sweetheart?"

Every month or so, I had a thinking session in which I just sat with me, myself, I, and a bottle of rum. I saved the other bottles for games with the family.

"Yeah, hon, so send it today, please."

"It's coming right now! Chillax, love, and tell me about it soon. Gotta go! Duty calls! Toodles!" and with that, Sam hung up.

She was my best friend. We had a connection that was different than I had with any other person.

Jayden and Gabriel came up on either side of me and put their arms around me.

"Aw, sis, does this mean you won't talk to us tonight?" Gabriel asked.

"I will be going on a date tonight, but tomorrow, yes, I shall be staying home. Tomorrow night, let's invite the Cullens over to let them experience liquor. I'm excited to watch Emmet." I told them.

"Excited to watch Emmet what?" Emmet came up and asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said vaguely. "Just you all should come over tomorrow night. You can stay the night."

Riley looked up from her conversation with Rosalie.

"Rosalie's staying over for a sleepover?" she asked excitedly.

"Well that's the plan, kiddo," Jayden smiled and scooped her up.

She squealed as he twirled her around and around.

_My daughter is so beautiful. I am glad that she looks like Jayden. Hopefully she will grow up and be like him. _Leila thought adoringly.

I caught her gaze and smile warmly. Her mind was so pure and sweet, unless there was a threat to her family.

All of the Cullens nodded their assent to the "sleepover", and I glanced at my watch. 10 minutes until school began.

"Who's dropping Ry-Ry off?" I asked my family.

Gabriella and Leila stood, told their "see you in class"'s, and left with a disgruntled Riley in tow.

"But I WANT to stay with Rosie! Please? Please? Cabby! Leila! Please!" she whined and complained while Rosalie's smile widened.

_She likes me. A child. Likes me! Oh how wondrous! _

"Duty calls, I guess. See you all at lunch!" I waved goodbye and walked into school with my brothers by my side.

3333

The class before lunch was physical education, and Emmet was in the class, so we partnered up in sports. With Emmet around, not as many boys asked me out. Some did, though. Unfortunately.

One particularly infuriating one name Mike Newton had the most disgusting thoughts about me and him. I almost threw up. His hands weren't getting anywhere near my body. He was creepy on so many levels.

Emmet was positively bouncing. His thoughts told me that he was so excited that there were new, "awesome" vampires in their lives, and that "little Eddie" would finally "get some". His thoughts, not mine.

Wait. Edward was a _virgin_? That beautiful piece of man meat was untouched, uncorrupted, and unlawfully gorgeous! But I'd never heard of a vampirical virgin. I thought everyone had, well, gotten some in their immortal lives.

I planted a random thought into Emmet's head. _Had anyone tried to seduce Edward?_ His thoughts immediately turned to Tanya Denali, an annoying bitch who couldn't take a hint, apparently. I saw all of the seduction attempts, and Edward, without even looking, had dismissed her.

We walked into the lunch room after stopping at my locker to get my lunch bag.

"What's that for?" Emmet asked. Instead of buying lunch, we "pack" but we only bring like, half of a sandwich.

"Lunch, of course," I stated. "What else?"

As we turned the corner, I saw the last person I would ever want to see.

**REVIEW!**


	5. My First Kiss

**Judged**

**Summary: Bella Swan has a coven of 6, and they move to Forks and meet the Cullens. There is something different about Bella's coven, though. They're a bit… different.**

**Hey, everyone, I never explained why I was never on here… my best friend's dad almost died in a motorcycle accident in a different state, so my friend and her family stayed about 6 weeks out of school, all around the big testing season, and I sent her like ALLL her work. **

**And I never said anything because I am SUCH a good friend. (mean girls 3)**

**Okie dokie! So guess what this chapter is! DATE NIGHT! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I'm excited to write up this shit. Well, hopefully not shit, so yeah. Also, according to your **_**reviews**_** (I love saying that!); you want to know who Bella is so afraid of seeing. Well fear not, faithful readers, methinks this be-eth a good chapter for explanations.**

**Btw, all summer long, I'll be gone, but I will write while I'm away, and post whenever I get to come home. I'm sorry, y'all! I really am! But I'm gonna try to update quickly from now till the 19****th****. **

**This chapter is titled "My First Kiss" by 3OH!3 and Ke$ha. Looooooove it!**

**Chapter 5: My First Kiss**

_3OH!3:_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_*kiss* and twist_

_*kiss kiss* and twist._

_KE$HA:_

_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_

_*kiss* and twist_

_*kiss kiss* and twist_

_Verse 1:_

_I said no more teachers and no more books,_

_I've got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looks_

_Lips like liqourice tongue like candy,_

_Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?_

_Hook:_

_In the back of the car,_

_On the way to the bar,_

_I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)_

_Drag your foot up the stairs,_

_With my fingers in your hair,_

_Baby this is it_

_Chorus:_

_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'll make you say:_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'll make you say:_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

_(Verse 2)_

_My first kiss went a little like this,_

_I said no more sailors and no more soldiers_

_With your name in a heart, tattooed up on the shoulder_

_It tastes like whiskey, it gets me drunk_

_And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

_(Hook)_

_In the back of the car,_

_On my way to the bar,_

_I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)_

_Drag your foot up the stairs,_

_With my fingers in your hair,_

_Baby this is it_

_(Chorus)_

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'll make you say_

_Oooooooh_

_Oooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'll make you say_

_Oooooooh_

_Oooooooh_

_3OH!3:_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_*kiss* and twist_

_*kiss kiss* and twist_

_KE$HA:_

_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_

_*kiss* and twist_

_*kiss kiss* and twist_

_3OH!3:_

_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'll make you say_

_Ooooooh_

_(Chorus)_

_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'll make you say_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'll make you say,_

_Oooooooh_

_Oooooooh_

_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'll make you say..._

**(EPOV)**

It was lunchtime- finally- and I was ready to get my fix of my Bella. She and Emmet were running behind schedule, and I was getting antsy.

_Edward, dude, chill. You're WAY too anxious. This girl has you in a tizzy, eh? _Jasper thought.

I heard Emmet's mind randomly flash to Tanya Denali. There is definitely something wrong with that girl. I told her, time and time again that I had zero interest in that woman. She NEVER listened. Ever. Emmet thought it was amusing the first twenty times.

And no, I am not exaggerating. TWENTY TIMES. And more. And I'm still counting. Everyone just wants to slap her. I mean I know it'd be wrong to hit her, but knowing her, she would get some pleasure from it.

She fantasized about me every time I was within 2 miles of her. She was much attuned to me.

Quickly Emmet's mind was looking at Heidi, in real life, talking to my Bella. Bella kept walking into the cafeteria, and I was worried what'd happen if Heidi had followed her. There would be major bloodshed. But, Emmet noticed, her eyes were golden. Hmm. That's odd.

They filed into the cafeteria, and Bella just sat down beside me, and Heidi sat down next to her.

"Please, the brothers are demanding your presence in Volterra, Miss Bella. The Romanians are advancing. We need you now!" Heidi pleaded.

Bella stiffened. "Those boys need to realize that they cannot boss around their mother. They need a swift kick in the ass."

Whoa. Mother? The leaders of the Volturi had a MOTHER? That's news to us all.

Bella quickly picked up her phone and punched in a number.

"H-hello, Mother. H-how are you today? I'm sure you look marvelous today, r-right, brothers?" murmurs of assent were heard from Caius and Marcus, and Aro kept talking. "What is it that you need, mother dearest?"

The leaders of vampire civilization were nervous and stuttering underneath my Bella's phone call. She hadn't even spoken to them yet.

"So, Aro, son, let me tell you a story, alright. I get to school, right, and just as I am about to walk into lunch with the Cullens, Heidi pops up and tells me that I am being demanded to come to Volterra to help your sorry asses. Now, does that sound like a very good story? Hmm? Didn't think so." Bella stated venomously.

"The-the Cullens, eh? Do you… do you think you could see if they'd want to…"

"Don't you try to change the subject with me, Aro Julius Volturi! Do you need to go to time out? Because I will transport myself over there, and make you do that myself! Is that clear?" she snapped.

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm sorry, Mama. Forgive me? Don't be displeased with me! I adore you!" Aro pleaded.

My family snickered. Vampire royalty, afraid of time out. Also, he was begging for forgiveness.

"The Romanians are advancing, and we need your expertise, Mama!" Caius had picked up the phone due to Aro's pitiful pleading.

"I will be over there to help my three little munchkins next Thursday night. I'll make it sunny that Friday, so I can have 4 days with you guys, okay? I love you all. When I get there, you all had better have me some nice gifts! You have six days!" with that, she hung up.

"You are excused." She dismissed Heidi like it was nothing. Heidi curtsied, and left.

Our family openly gaped at her.

"You're the mother of the Volturi?" I asked in awe, "I was not aware that they had a mother."

"Yeah, well, I didn't birth them. A few millennia ago, I decided that the vampire race needed rulers, so I changed a few retired Italian senators, and I raised them with the belief that every rule must be followed, or death ensued. Out of the eight I made, only Aro, Caius, and Marcus survived. I had them a castle built, and I sniffed out some humans with great potential, and now, they are thriving." She explained.

"Who are the Romanians? I have never heard of them." Jasper asked.

"Well, my sons said that they needed a few more rulers- three to be exact- so, I went to Romania to search for potential. Long story short, when they met, it was like a nuclear bomb went off. The whole west wing of the castle was rebuilt. One of the Romanians, Alexandru, died in the battle, as well a handful of guards. The Romanians hate the Volturi, and plan to overthrow it. I am afraid there has been far too much destruction, and the humans are getting suspicious. My poor babies." She sighed. "And now, I will have to destroy my babies. It will take a lot out of me, I can assure you. So who's ready to eat?" she abruptly changed the subject

_Poor Bella. She has to kill her own sons. That would absolutely destroy me. We'll soothe her tonight at the sleepover. _Rosalie thought.

I hope that Bella will make the right decision for herself.

3333

"Hey, do you all want to follow us home for the sleepover? We're getting a babysitter for Riley, so we can all go out to a club." Bella said.

"Sure! I haven't been to a club in FOREVER!" Alice squealed.

"Do you really think that I would be alright in such a situation? With all of the… humans?" Jasper asked Bella.

"Sure thang," she mimicked his accent, "I'll extend my power of no blood lust to you then, okay?"

Jasper smiled and thanked her.

We all climbed into our respective cars, and followed the other family to their house. No disrespect, but it was better than Esme's architecture. I was so glad I was the only mind reader in my house.

_Not anymore, Eddie!_ Oh crap! I forgot she could copy powers! _Don't worry, your secret's safe with me._ And then I felt her shield go back up. Ugh. I wish that she wasn't a shield!

As we turned into her driveway, I smelled two new vampire scents. One male, one female. I was instantly worried. What if they were here to harm my Bella? I growled and leapt out of Rosalie's moving car.

_Edward, come back! Be careful! I can't see anything revolving her family, remember! _ Alice thought.

_If you hurt my car, prepare to die._ Rosalie's mind growled at me.

I raced to the house and I saw Bella doing the same. But her face was not scared or worried, it was excited! I sped up. Bella threw open the door.

"Damn, woman, you sure do know how to decorate a nice fucking house!" a womanly voice appraised Bella's home.

"SAM! JIMMY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Bella squealed and tackled a very nice looking couple.

"Well, when you called, jimmy here remembered his love for you so we came to ask for you to join us!" Sam laughed. I stiffened and a growl built up in my chest. _Mine._ "Whoa, there, lover boy! Just kiddin!" She laughed at me, then turned to Bella. "We missed you waay to much to stay away for much longer. And we brought our newest concoction for you all to try." She told us.

Bella smiled at my family as they came in, followed by Bella's. Her whole family tackled Sam and Jimmy, including Riley.

"Auntie Sam! Uncle Jimmy! You came to visit me!" Riley squealed adorably.

"Yeah, hunny, we did." Sam picked her up and pecked her on the cheek. "Bells, baby, beauty, light of my life… when in hell will you finally give me one of these troublemakers?" she asked Bella while tickling Riley.

"Whenever you want, I've told you that about a bajillion times."

"Yeah, yeah. And it's not always the best time. But, when the time is right, Jimmy will take over the family business, and I'll have me a baby boy, Christopher Jude, but I'll call him Topher. Not Chris. That name is so overused." She trailed off, her body wavering. Odd.

"Wait, wait, wait. What family business? Wouldn't people realize that you don't age?" Emmet butted in.

"We are in the business of liquor. My 'gift' is to create alcoholic beverages that can knock a vampire any size- your size, even- flat on its ass. And we only deal to vampires. Our business is going great right now, due to Jimmy's talent of transportation." Sam smiled, and pulled Jimmy in for a kiss.

Wow. That explains so much. Both she and Jimmy had been slightly swaying this entire time. They were drunk.

Alcohol for vampires. Who knew?

Making alcohol? That's a rather odd gift for a vampire to have.

"Well tonight, we shall feast upon the new creation I have brought for you all fine beings, and we will get fuuuucked up!" Sam squealed excitedly. Emmet and Alice started going crazy with excitement and anticipation, as did Jasper due to the emotions in the room.

"Aye, _chica! ¡Idioma!_" Gabriella scolded. **(Translations: aye, girl! Language!)**

"_¿La princesa colombiana perdón, hermosa. acepta mis disculpas más humildes. por favor?_" Sam pleaded sarcastically, bowing low. **(Translation: I'm sorry, beautiful Colombian princess. accept my humblest apologies. please?)**

Gabriella giggled at Sam's antics.

"hey! Get your drunken hands off of my wife!" Leila squealed.

"Enough of that! Let's get ready for tonight. Everyone, show the Cullens and our newest guests to their respective rooms. Then we shall drink, get drunk, go to a club, and then come home. Break!" Gabriel interrupted the playful banter.

Our family was nothing like them, spontaneous and exciting. We barely ever talked to each other unless it was necessary. This family, though, was used to visitors during all hours of the day, and they talked all the time, like a real family ought to.

My whole family thought just about the same idea. They acted like a real family. Unlike us.

As my family went upstairs, my personal goddess turned to me.

"Hey, Edward, I hate to ask you about this, but about the date tonight… well Sam and Jimmy never visit, and they're only staying for the night, so I was wondering if you'd like to do the date tomorrow night, please." She asked me. Her eyes were boring into mine, pleading me, begging me to understand. How could I say no?

"Of course, Bella. I'd be delighted to do it tomorrow. I mean you hardly ever see them!" I agreed.

"Aw! Thank you! She jumped into my arms, hugging me. She leaned back and topaz met topaz. Eyes full of adoration met its match. We must have looked at each other for two minutes, when out of the blue, she leaned in and kissed me. ON. THE. MOUTH.

Her lips were like silk, and they pressed up against mine in the sweetest way. She opened her sweet mouth, and her heavenly breath wafted over my face. Her tongue slowly ran along my lower lip. I gasped in shock, and her tongue dove into my mouth, massaging my own tongue.

I was in heaven.

All too soon, she leaned back and smiled at me.

I was dazed.

Bella giggled, and snapped in my face.

"Edward, I'm not that good. I'm sure you've had better."

"No."

"No, what?"

"no, I haven't had better. That was my first kiss."

**You thought there was gonna be a date scene, right? Wrong! There was none.**

**So? How was it? Tell me tell me tell me. Review, please! Also, if you have a question, ask it. Please.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	6. Promiscuous

**Judged**

**Summary: Bella Swan has a coven of 6, and they move to Forks and meet the Cullens. There is something different about Bella's coven, though. They're a bit… different.**

**Okay guys I know you're either pissed at me for not updating or glad that you've not had to read what I wrote for like ever.**

**I've changed the rating to 'M' now, but any lemony bits will be sort of separated so you can skip them if you wish (although I love lemons ;) ). So it'll be the same story, but for more people to see. And more mature.**

**I was at camp for a long while, so I couldn't use internet! Buut I wrote a bunch! I wrote some for this story, and started a new one, but it's not going up till this one's been popular-ish at the least. Here's the summary:**

**Bella has been in love with her best friend Edward since forever so she tries out dating to keep her mind off of him. **

**Well that's the plotline, but the summary sucks ass, so if you guys could sorta kinda maybe help me out, that'd be great! :) **

**The song is Promiscuous with Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland**

**Onwards with the tale!**

**Chapter 6: ****Promiscuous **

**BPOV:**

Heaven.

That kiss was pure heaven.

I pulled out of Edward's arms, and his mind was in a daze. His subconscious agreed that the kiss was amazing. And he wanted more. I was more than happy to oblige.

I leaned in and his lips gripped mine with a fiery passion. It was nothing like the last kiss. The last kiss was soft, sweet, and kind.

The second kiss was different. It was full of lust and love. Lips smooshed, tongues fought, and teeth clattered. He shoved me up against the wall and his hands started to wander.

I heard Riley coming down the stairs, so I quickly pushed him back. He looked hurt and sheepish.

"Riley's coming," I whispered under my breath. We both straightened our clothing.

"Auntie Bella?" Riley called.

"Yes, sweetheart? I'm in the hallway by the stairs." I answered.

"Oh, hi Edward." she directed at him, and then turned to me. "Who's gonna be watchin' me tonight?"

"How about she goes to my house and stays with Esme? Esme adores Riley." Edward interrupted.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much of a hassle? We wouldn't want to impose." I asked hesitantly.

"I'll go make the phone call as I'm getting ready," he said, kissing my forehead, and then going up the stairs.

"Auntie Bella? Do you like Edward like Mommy likes Mama?" Riley asked innocently.

I thought about that. Did I love him yet? Not sure. Could I grow to love him? Yes. I mean we've kissed like twice. But I do feel a strong pull towards him. Only time will tell what happens in the end.

"Not yet, sweetie. Maybe some other day, ask me, okay?" I kissed her forehead. "Do you want any raspberry ice cream?"

"Yes please Auntie Bella!" Riley adorably leapt out of my arms and raced into the kitchen.

I followed, chuckling. Instantly, a bowl filled with raspberry ice cream appeared from thin air.

As she dug in, the rest of my family descended the stairs and came into the kitchen.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just Bella and Edward by the stairs? Me-OW!" Jayden yelled obnoxiously. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up." I glared at him, and the Cullens came down the stairs. We decided that Rosalie and Gabriella would drive Riley to Esme and we all went into the living room.

Sam and Jimmy waltzed down the stairs, looking disheveled and quite pleaded with themselves—like the cat that just ate the canary. Typical. They just couldn't rein themselves in. In their arms, they carried rum.

"I'll get the shot glasses," Gabriel said with a glance at Jayden. Oh god.

"I'll… go help." Jayden said, picking up on Gabriel's vibe. They walked to the kitchen.

"Damn it, Sam! You and Jimmy are such bad influences on my family." I mockingly hissed at Sam.

She smirked. "What can I say? Jim-Jim over her just can't seem to take his hand s off of me. Blame him, not me." Jimmy nuzzled her neck and then kissed it.

I glanced over at Edward, whose eyes were smoldering at me.

_I think I am in love with Bella._

Whoa.

Just whoa.

Maybe he just thinks that because he's a 100-year-old virgin. His head must be screwed up from lack of release.

Right?

He couldn't _really _love me.

Could he?

He's only known me for two days.

After what seemed like forever, Gabe and Jay came back with shot glasses.

"Finally! Geez. You people are worse than me and my Rosie, and that's sayin' a LOT. I wanna get drunk already!" Emmett whined.

We all gathered around the coffee table, sitting with our significant others. Edward approached me.

"May I sit with you?" he asked. I patted the spot behind me and smiled. He sat, and I scooted back so I was leaning my head onto his chest. I reached for a bottle of rum, and Emmett and Gabriella followed. We each opened ours.

"Bottoms up," I yelled clinking bottles with Emmett. I chugged a couple mouthfuls, and my throat burned like fire. It felt great.

"Holy shit! That's fuckawesome!" Emmett boomed. "Rosie, baby, you GOTTA try some." He handed the bottle to Rosalie.

We spent an hour and a half getting drunk as a skunk. Sam and Jimmy declined, saying that they'd 'fuck up their livers further'. We all laughed at that drunkenly, because when you're drunk, everything's just fucking hilarious.

The Cullens appeared to be lightweights, whereas my family and I were not. We'd drank before, so we just had a semi-drunk buzz.

"Guessh what, Edward. Guessh what. I love my Roshie. I lohve herrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Emmett slurred. He seemed to be the lightest drinker of them all.

Jasper just about fell over because everyone's drunkenness was getting to him.

"C'mon, buddy. I'll block everyone's emotions so we can go to the club, okay?" I told him. He sat up and glanced at me thankfully.

Edward drunk was hot. His hands kept running up and down my body and I was all hot and bothered, so I stood up.

I thought of a few outfits, and I materialized them onto the others. We all got into our respective cars, and started going to the club, Edward and I leading in my car.

"You're… beautiful. You know that? So, sooooo beautiful. You really are. Beautiful." Edward crooned drunkenly, laying his hand on my thigh and moving it up and down.

Oh.

Oh god.

Can't think.

Driving.

I removed his hand and he pouted sexily.

"Do you not like me? What about that kiss? Was it not good? We could try again…" Edward leaned over the center console and started laying cool, wet kisses on my neck.

"Edward," I groaned and my eyes closed on their own account.

"Bella." He smirked, knowing full well what his touch was doing to me.

"Move away, before you make me crash my baby," I said, pushing him back.

"hmph." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes. How mature.

We pulled up to the club, where valets were there to take cars.

"The line's soo long. What are we gonna do?" Emmett wailed, looking close to tears.

"_Tan borracho,"_ Gabriella tsked. **(Very Drunk in Spanish)**

"Chill, Em. I got this." I smiled, adjusted my cleavage, and slinked up to the bouncer. I pasted my alluring, but fake 'I–totally-want –you- right- now' smirk.

"hi." I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He was toast.

"He-hello. Do you want to go in?" he stuttered. Pshht. Too easy.

That's be _marvelous_," I breathed in his ear and walked in, with the others following.

Edward came up behind me, apparently over the tiff in the car, and wrapped his arms around me.

_Mine. _ Was all he thought, growling possessively.

Gulp.

Well, there went my panties.

"Let's go dance, guys!" Alice squealed over the music.

"Yes, let's." Edwards's eyes bore into mine as he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. He pulled my back against his front and danced provocatively.

The song Promiscuous came on.

"You know Isabella, I could smell your… excitement in the car. You didn't want me to stop, did you?" he crooned into my ear.

I couldn't breathe.

"N-no," I stuttered. He started kissing my neck again, and rubbing up against my body seductively.

It felt amazing. I never wanted this feeling to end, this feeling of bliss and rightness. I just wanted to run away and have my way with him. Again and again.

But it had to. He'd regret it anything we did tonight by morning because he was intoxicated tonight.

"Edward." I said. He kept grinding and running his lips up and down my neck.

"_Edward._" I stated more forcefully, but not harshly.

"What?" he immediately stopped. I turned around to face him.

"You need to stop because I don't want you regretting anything. I want your first time to be… special and planned. Not some quickie when you're drunk. Okay?"

"If that is what you wish."

"But lay off of all the rubbing and bumping and grinding. It's making it hard to think." I admitted.

"Very _hard_." He emphasized, pushing his lower end into my stomach. I glared at him playfully. "What? Just being truthful."

We kept dancing to various songs for about an hour, but then Alice interrupted us.

"We need to bounce out this peace. Some shit is goin down in this hizz-ouse if we don't. Let's jet, dogs." She said.

"What the fuck?" Edward asked, confused. His poor mind could only handle so much Alice weirdness.

"It's alright sweetie. I speak Ebonics*. I think Alice's light weight had made her speech go back seventeen years or so. What she really said roughly translates to 'we need to leave. Something's going to happen if we don't. Let's leave, guys.'" I turned to Alice. "Be easy, dog. Get yo boo, and we get our crank asses out of here."

Now poor Edward looked totally lost.

Jayden joined the party. "Don't worry, Edward, we all lived in nineties Brooklyn. Bells here meant 'don't worry. Go find your boyfriend and we'll get our excited selves out of here.' It was hard to live there, man. Couldn't understand anyone."

"Why do we need to _bounce_?" Edward asked.

"Das tight, dog. We cool now. You stopped frontin', finally." Alice piped in.

"Alice had a vision of a drunken slob squeezing my ass, and you flipping a shit and beating his ass, therefore exposing us." I explained. "Aw, thanks hon. I didn't know you had it in you." I kissed his nose and he smiled.

We all got back into our cars and zoomed back to my house. The Cullens weren't feeling so hot so they all laid down, wide awake. Being still helped vampire hangovers. It had instructions on the sided of all of Sam and Jimmy's merchandise. What? If it's the first time a vamp's gotten drunk, they need to know what to do.

I walked up to my room to read. The Cullens were situated, Riley was with Esme until tomorrow, and Edward and I's come to a truce. Just then, there was a knock on my door.

**EPOV**

I saw my Bella disappear upstairs alone. Couldn't have that, could we now?

I saw her enter what was most likely her bedroom, and knocked on the door after she'd been in there for a while to seem less like the stalker that I was.

"Come in," her angelic voice called. "Hi, Edward."

"May I lie down next to you?" I asked. My head hurt a tiny bit, and I was sober, so I wanted to be close to her.

She agreed and scooted over in her large bed. I laid down, my head in her lap. She ran one hand through my head, yet somehow read a book with the other. I practically purred at the feeling of her nails lightly running in my scalp.

She was so beautiful. All she was doing was reading, yet she still managed to take my breath away. I just wanted to kiss her. So I did.

She seemed surprised, but got into the kiss quite quickly. I ran my tongue against her lower lip, and they parted, granting me full access. I put my tongue in and ran it around her teeth and cheeks, and in return, she sucked on it. It felt amazing.

She leaned back, and I went with her, so I ended up on top of her. We kissed and kissed, growing more passionate by the minute. I ran my hands up and down her sides, lightly brushing the edges of her perfect breasts; she shuddered and rolled so that she was straddling my waist.

She felt so damn good pressed up against me where no one had ever been before, so I involuntarily thrust my hips upwards. So good.

"_Mmmm_... Edward. "She warned. I kept going.

"We… _oh god_… Edward we need to slow down, baby. Remember our talk?" she panted, rolling off of me.

I groaned. I had a case of "blue balls", as Emmett would say oh-so-eloquently. Bella giggled. Dammit! I forgot that she could read my mind.

"I want to, Edward, don't get me wrong. We should just… build up to it, you know. Run the 'bases' as teenagers say these days. 'You can't hit home 'till you touch all the bases.'" She said.

I agreed, and we talked until dawn broke.

!

At around 10:30, Emmett yelled up the stairs. "We want to do something today! Get up, lovebirds, hurry! We're leaving now. See ya later." He squealed, and we heard the door close.

"Did he just…" Bella began.

"Squeal? We think he was dropped on his head as a baby" I finished. Wow. We just finished each other's sentences. I didn't know we were at that stage already.

"Me either." Bella smiled wryly. "I sort of like hearing your thoughts. It makes me feel closer to you. It's enjoyable and makes it easier to be around you, knowing that you're totally honest, without meaning to be." She said sweetly

_Man I love this girl_ I thought. _Even thought you can hear me, Bella, I don't mind. I love you._

"Do you? Do you really love me? I've had my heart broken before so I don't want to jump in headfirst, you know? But I do think I could end up loving you, but not right yet, I don't think. I just want to be sure first." I felt insane jealousy. Another being touched my Bella? She's mine!

But on the other hand, I felt terrible for my love. Who in the world could ever hurt this beautiful woman I adored so much?

"I want to tell you the story, alright? I don't want any secrets between us. I'll tell you more about my past than a lot of others know." She began.

**BAM.**

**Whaddya think?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Oh, btdubbs-**

***I am black, and me and my other black friends use this website (/learn_) and use these phrases/words as often as possible, just to confuse teachers. So I'm not being racist or anything. Don't worry.**

**Love you all!**

**Review if you read this. **

**Even if its three words.**

'**I hate this.'**

'**I love this'**

**WHATEVER YOU WANT.**

**But explain why or why not you like it.**

**LOVE you.**


	7. Believe

_**Love Knows No Gender**_

**Summary: Bella Swan has a coven of 6, and they move to Forks and meet the Cullens. There is something different about Bella's coven, though. They're a bit… different.**

**Um… hi, readers. Been a while, hasn't it? **

**So two of our computers are totally shot to hell, and there are three kids going to school right now on just this one, so I'm writing for you at my first chance! :DDDDD**

**Anyhoo, I was just wondering, my faithful readers, if you could rec me to some friends of yours and maybe get them to do the same? I just would like a lot of feedback because its' my first fanfic, so I'm nervous 'bout itt!**

**The title to this chapter is "Believe" by Cher. Works out perfectly with this chapt-uh!**

**Here goes!**

**EPOV**

"His name was Santiago. He was from Ecuador. Gabriella was his cousin. We met in the late 1800's. I was in Ecuador to go to medical school and learn Spanish. He's the reason that I am fluent in the language, you know." Bella explained to me.

"Anyways, I was hunting in the woods when I ran into Santiago and Gabriella. I thought that he was so damn handsome, so much like my now-sister. We hit it off, right from the start by us doing a language exchange—his Spanish for my French, because I had just moved from there. We had a fast relationship, sort of like ours-" She squeezed my hand lovingly," but something seems amiss. I noticed that if anyone in his family disagreed with him, they immediately, and dazedly, changed their mind. Then I realized that I never made a single choice in our relationship, and I grew very suspicious.

"One day, my baby boys Aro, Caius, and Marcus came to visit with one of their new members. Her name was Sandra, and she could sense powers, like Eleazer from the Denali clan. They brought Sandra to see if she could gauge the extent of my powers. Once, when Santiago was out hunting, Sandra came up to me and told me that Santiago's power was very powerful mind control.

"I was shocked. Had he been controlling our love from the beginning? Was my whole entire love life a lie? Santiago came home, and I confronted him. He attacked Sandra and killed her. I'd never seen his angry side, but it was petrifying. My boys came to the rescue, though. They attacked Santiago for me, and he perished." Bella took a moment to collect her thoughts.

How could somebody do such a thing to my innocent Isabella? If he wasn't dead already, I'd kill him myself. Her whole love with that scum bag was forced. He had been controlling her the entire time.

"The only reason I think he got past my shield was because it was weaker back then and also because I opened my heart to him. That's why I want to take it slow with you, Edward; I don't want to get hurt again." She started dry sobbing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I crooned and pulled her to me. "Bella, I would never hurt you, believe me. I… I love you."

She sniffled. I can't say it, I can't. It just hurt so bad last time! I really, really want to say it back to you, but I don't know if I can."

"Try, love… just try. I promise I will never, _ever_ hurt you. Open up to my love. Embrace it," I pleaded with her.

****LEMON ALERT****

"I… I love you, Edward. So much." She said, her venom-filled eyes gazing into mine, full of love and compassion, and happiness. I grabbed her and kissed her hard and long.

"Make It go away, Edward, make it all better," she pleaded.

"What? No, Bella, we're taking it slow, just like you wanted. It'll be more comfortable for you, right?" She cried harder.

"Please, _please_, Edward. Do you not want to be with me?" she bawled.

"Isabella Swan! Don't be so silly. You know that's not it. We can do something smaller if you want, but I don't want you regretting it, alright, love?" I conceded.

She wiped her eyes. "Thank you very much my Edward. I love you so damn much." Then she straddled my lap- but we weren't touching- and mashed our lips together. She was letting all of her feelings out in that kiss.

After a while, her kisses became tender. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue over my lips, so I parted them. Our tongues wrestled and tussled in my mouth and then she ground her hips down directly on the right spot.

I hissed and she rolled her hips in return. "Mmm… harder," I groaned.

I ran my hands up her sides, all around, up to her shoulders. She put her hands down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly rolled it up, all the while grinding her pelvis to mine.

I got impatient with her teasing me, so I grabbed her shirt and tore it right down the middle.

"So hot! You being all animalistic is _such_ a turn-on. Imagine us hunting together," She purred. Gone was the weeping, sorrowful Bella who had just made an appearance. Seductive, sexy Bella was out to play!

I growled and flipped us over. "How's this? Is this what you want?" I ground my hips harder into hers to accentuate my words. I was rock hard and so close to snapping.

"Oh, oh! Yes! Me too, baby! So close! Yess! Oh my… Edward! Ohhhhhhhh!" Bella screamed as she came. Her back arched off of the bed and her face scrunched up in the sexiest way. She was so gorgeous.

I then felt something that I'd never experienced before. My whole body exploded and stars came before my eyes. I roared and rocked my hips until my climax was finished.

****LEMON COMPLETE****

I collapsed beside Bella, with my face buried into her sweet-smelling neck.

"Edward, I love you. Thank you." Bella panted. We laid there for a while we had to get cleaned up. "I'll grab a set of clothes from Jayden's room for you. Be right back," she sang, kissed my forehead, and glided out of the room.

"I love you!" I called gleefully after her. I am totally in love with Isabella Swan, and I couldn't be happier.

**BPOV**

Wow.

I can't believe we did that. I pretty much threw myself at Edward and gave him no room to refuse. I'm such a terrible person.

I walked back into my room with Edward waiting on my bed.

"Here." I handed him the clothes, not meeting his eyes. I walked to my closet. Edward blurred ahead of me and stopped me.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…" It was hard for me to put into words. "I coerced you into 'dry humping.' You didn't want to, but you did because I pouted. I rushed you!" and then I began to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bella. No I _definitely_ wanted to. You didn't rush me. I just didn't want to do anything that _you_ might regret. I love you enough to respect your wishes." He explained lovingly.

He was so sweet. I jumped onto him and kissed him senseless. "I _kiss_ love _kiss_ you _kiss_!" he held me up and we kissed some more.

After a few minutes, he set me down. "Now let's get dressed. Do you want to go out? We could take a walk in the park," he offered.

"Why don't I transport us to New York to take a stroll in Central Park? It'd be nice to be out in the sun." I called as I was dressing.

As soon as I was done changing, my love walked in. "What a great idea, love," he said and gave me a quick kiss.

I transported us to a path in the woods surrounding part of Central Park. We walked until we hit the edge of the woods closest to the grassy area, making light chatter all the while.

"How can your favorite exotic animal blood be snake? That's disgusting Edward! I won't kiss you for a day if you ever drink that stuff," I teased.

He wrapped me in a hug from behind and kissed my cheek, and my smile was so bright. An old couple thought that we were sweet. I nuzzled Edward's nose. I was so happy.

**EPOV:**

I sat on the grass, pulling Bella to me between my legs. She laid back, putting her head on my chest.

"So, have you ever been to Antarctica?" She asked me.

I laughed. "That's quite the little icebreaker," I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Um, no, actually. Have you?"

"Uh-huh. Once I heard that Antarctica had been discovered, I just had to go there and see why it was its own continent. I spent a year there, watching the male penguins watching the eggs and seeing them hatch and go hunting. It was one of the best years of my life. I spent the year not drinking any blood."

"What? A whole year without blood? How?" I was shocked. I could barely go two weeks without blood, let alone fifty two!

"The animals were way too rare to kill, so I waited it out. I touched a baby penguin and a baby polar bear without killing either. It was one of the best things that I've ever experienced," she explained. My Bella was just so strong. I'd love to touch an animal without being tempted to drink it dry.

Just then, a small crying child came out of the woods running, and then tripped over a rock. Bella stood up quickly and bolted over to him at a human speed. I followed.

"Hey, buddy. Are you alright? What's your name? Where are your parents?" Bella asked, picking up the slobbery man-cub, as Mowgli would say.

Don't judge. Alice has made us watch every Disney movie.

"I- I'm Aaron. I chased a black squirrel away from the playground, 'acos I've never seen one before… and then I ran too far and lost my parents." He sniffled and looked up at Bella. "Are you an angel? 'Acos you're just as pretty as one."

Bella giggled. "No, sweetie, I am not an angel. Now let's go find your mommy and daddy, okay? Oh, and I'm Bella and this is Edward." She turned to me and spoke at vampire speed. "I've located his parents. They're about seven minutes away by human speed, so we'll stay at a human pace so we don't scare him, okay?"

We walked in the direction of a slightly worried parent's voice. All the way there, little Aaron was telling Bella anything he could think of, while Bella listened patiently. She smiled at me, listening in on my thoughts.

"Aaron? Aaron? Where are you, kid?" we heard a masculine voice call out. We walked quicker in that direction.

"Daddy!" Aaron called to a man sitting down onn a bench, looking quite bored.

The man whirled around. "Aaron. Your mother would be royally pissed if I couldn't fi…" he trailed of, stunned. He was staring at MY Bella. "Oh, and who is this?"

"I am Clarece Brown, and this is my husband, Jonathon Brown. Aaron found us, he is very bright." Bella answered smoothly.

"Yeah, sure." He brushed the compliment off. "Well, if you'd like me to repay you, I can take you out tonight…" he obnoxiously suggested. The nerve of some idiots! We are "married," so he needs to cut it out or I will for him.

"No." She unwillingly handed over Aaron to his dirt-bag father, and she grabbed my hand. "We are going out tonight. Good day. See ya Aaron!" We walked away.

I wanted to go back and kill that man! Bella is MY love. He can never have her! I tightened my hold around her.

"Edward, sweetie. Don't even worry about that… man. I have you, and that's all I'll ever need. I would never look twice at scum like that. He was horrible to poor Aaron." Bella seemed mad at the end.

"You were so great with Aaron," I said. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering in a direction that Bella may not even be considering.

Us being married, Bella being pregnant, her stomach swollen with our baby. Our child, looking just like Bella, but with my green eyes from my human years. The perfect life.

**BPOV**

"You… you really want all of that stuff with me? The whole nine yards? You love me enough to want a real forever with me, with a family?" I asked, my voice catching. He nodded, smiling at me lovingly. I realized two things right then.

One: Edward actually loved me. More than Santiago ever had pretended to.

Two: I definitely love Edward. When he gazes at me, my venom races. When he touches me, my mind practically explodes. When we are apart, my body aches for him.

I jumped on him and crashed us into a tree. I kissed him senseless and poured all of my heart out with my lips on his. We were interrupted by my phone ringing after a few minutes.

"Hey, Gabriel," I answered.

"Oi. Where are you and lover boy hiding out? We need to discuss how everything is going to play out with this whole you and Edward thing. So come home." He said, and hung up.

I transported Edward and I back to my house. Both Edward's and my family were seated around our just-for-show dining room table.

Alice spoke first. "After the vision I've seen, we all want to know what you've decided. Where you both want to live, where this is going… that kind of stuff."

"I'd be willing to move in with my Bella if she'll have me," Edward piped in.

"Well, of course I'd have you, love, but I don't want you to leave your family," I countered.

"You are my family. Or you will be soon, anyways." Everyone aww-ed when he said that.

"Maybe it's time for us to fly the coop." I said. Everyone looked at me in alarm.

**Well? How was she? **

**Good, I hope.**

**Erm, hopefully I'll be able to update a whole lot sooner over break, so read, review and enjoy!**

**Xoxo!**


End file.
